Victoire's love and Victoires admirer
by HannahBananax
Summary: Victoire loves Teddy but someone loves Victoire and it's not Teddy...
1. Chapter 1

_Victoire_

_**AN: This is before the Epilogue...**_

_I was pacing the floor, We were back at home for the Christmas holidays and I was waiting for Teddy to appear, Everyone else was here. Albus, James, Fred, Hugo and Louis were sitting in Louis' room playing video games. Dominique and Roxanne were sitting in the living room reading their stash of magazines from Dom's room, All the adults were in the kitchen and dining room and they were either cooking or setting the huge table for dinner. Lily, Molly, Lucy and Rose were in the garden playing games. Then there was me, Poor old Victoire all by herself. _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK went the door. I went to open it._

_"Aunt Luna, Uncle Rolf, Lorcan, Lysander," I said as I hugged them all, "Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf, everyone's in the kitchen and Lorcan and Lysander, I think the boys want you to play video games with them."_

_"Thankyou Vic," Aunt Luna said with a smile. I don't think I've ever seen Aunt Luna mad or unhappy. She's always very smiley when I see her. Anyway, They went to their "designated" rooms and I was alone again. I sat on the stairs and finally the door knocked again, I opened it up to see Teddy.._

_"Teddy!" I said happily as I hugged him tightly. I'd never admit this to anyone else but I have a major crush on him. He hugged me back and I smiled more._

_"Victoire?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_" I.. Need to talk to you,"_

_"Okay," I said. This is never good when you hear them words._

_"Anywhere private?" He asked quietly._

_I nodded, Grabbed his hand and walked up into my room. I opened the door and smiled, Last time he was in my room. It was light pink walls with a baby blue carpet. Which looked so childish. Now I had cream walls and a cream carpet with black and red accessories, which looked so much more grown up for a 16 year old girl. _

_I sat down on one of the three black beanbags I had under my bed and gestured for Teddy to sit down next to me. He pushed the beanbag right next to me and looked in my direction at me. _

_"Vic," He said_

_"Hmm,"_

_"I..I..Umm,"_

_"You Umm What,"_

_He muttered something under his breath_

_"What was that Ted?" I asked confused._

_He muttered again but a bit louder even if I still couldn't hear him._

_"I didn't catch that,"_

_"Well.. I..Umm, might love you" He said quickly but loud enough for me to hear what he said._

_I smiled and kissed his cheek softly. He grinned at me._

_"I guess you like me back too," He asked and I nodded. My name was called and we walked down stairs hand in hand. We walked into the dining room and sat down, Teddy sat down next to me and we ate, Both me and Teddy are vegetarians so we had vegetarian sausauges, mashed potatoes, vegetables, yorkshire puddings topped with loads of gravy. Delish! _

_All throughout dinner, I thought I was being watched, I looked up to see Lorcan watching me. I tucked my hair behind my ear and finished the last bite. I had a strange feeling about Lorcan. He kept watching me but whenever I looked back, he'd look away at his dinner or his brother. _

_After dinner I ran out into the garden and climbed up the long spidly tree in the far corner of the garden and into my private treehouse. It's always peaceful up there since only Teddy and I knew about it. Our garden's quite overgrown at the back and there's a tree which no one knows about. Me and Teddy made it a few years back and since then it has been our secret place. I sat in the chair by the window and looked out. I liked sitting here, Watching the world go by, Looking at the butterflies fly by. Teddy knew where I'd be, My thoughts were sitracted when suddenly I heard..._

_KNOCK KNOCK!..._

_**AN. 2 reviews and I'll put up the next chapteer :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Confusion_

_"Lorcan?" I looked at the trapdoor to see his smiling face. I sat up, "What are you doing here?"_

_He looked around, "I followed you, Nice place you've got here.."_

_"Umm.. Thanks,"_

_He stood up and walked to the window with a pink rose in his hand. I felt a bit awkward_

_"Why did you follow me?" I asked._

_"I..Uhh, Wanted to tell you something.."_

_"Tell me what?" I said as I looked into his eyes. He looked straight back at me and kissed me softly. _

_**AN: Sorry it's such a short chapter, I thought I'd stop at a cliffhanger. It gets interesting, I promise! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Anger**_

_I didn't kiss him back, I wouldn't have even had the chance to if I did want to, Want to know why? You'll know in a minute. _

_"What in Merlins name do you think your doing?" I asked angrily._

_He whimpered and looked down, "I'm.. i'm..."_

_"Your what?" I asked confused._


End file.
